The Brand New Life
by cordylin1978
Summary: Love is found in unspected places, for two of our favorite characters, find out which two
1. The Runaway

The Brand New Life

The Runaway

**A/N: I don't own any characters in this story, please don't sue me now on to chapter 1 enjoy**

**Chapter one**

Cory Matthews, Shawn Hunter, Topanga Lawrence, and Angela Moore have been best friends since childhood, although Angela moved to Pennsylvania in high school. And now it's already their senior year of college. But over the years the four friends have learned the more you want things to stay the same the more things change. Like the way the leaves change colors, people fall in and out of love as the case for these four friends. Cory and Topanga were always thought to be the best couple in the world. But then the unthinkable happened Cory fell in love with Angela who at the time was dating Shawn.

Within six months of Cory and Angela breaking up with Shawn and Topanga, Cory and Angela became the newest and hottest couple in Philly. Since Shawn and Topanga are now single they have been spending a lot of time in each other's company. Shawn and Topanga have always been friends but it wasn't like the friendship between the boys, not to mention Shawn has always been in love with her.

When the news came that there would be a senior trip to Denver, Cory and Angela decided not to go and instead decided to go visit Cory's parents instead. Shawn and Topanga figured what the heck they decided to go to Denver to take advantage of some time away from Pennsylvania.

They spent the first whole night talking about everything including their feelings on their break-ups. When Shawn tells her no matter what he wouldn't have hurt her like Cory did. Topanga realizes that night she was rapidly falling in love with Shawn.


	2. New Town, New Student

The Brand New Life

New Town, New Student

**Chapter Two**

Over the next week Shawn and Topanga fell more and more in love with one another. They ended up spending more than one night together in each other's arms. They were not really looking forward to going home .But they did start dating. And they are very happy at the turn of events. Just over week later they were heading back to Philly.

For the next month the four friends worked very hard, seeing as graduation was fast approaching. But Topanga was finding it hard to keep her mind on her schoolwork. There was only one thing she could do and that was to call her doctor. That's when she found out that she was pregnant. Topanga didn't tell anyone, not even Shawn. She spent as much time as she could with all her friends before deciding that it is the best to move away from her home state. But little did she know what would happen to bring her home.

Cory and Angela in ended up getting married two years after Topanga ran away. As far as Shawn goes he never loved another like he loves Topanga. And Topanga moved to Boston, where she gave birth to a son who she named Shawn Cory Hunter Jr. after his father.

When Shawn Jr. turned six Topanga was reading Pennsylvania Star that Angela Matthews was expecting a child and since she wanted Shawn to go to school where she did. So after being away for six years Topanga decided that her family was moving back to their roots. After finding the perfect house on the edge of town and moving in Topanga enrolled Shawn in school in Mr. Feeny's class.


	3. Dinner at a Old Friend’s House

TBNL

TBNL

**Chapter 3**

On the first day of class George Feeny was going over his class roll sheets and was shocked to see the name Shawn Hunter once again. As far as he knew his ex-student was not a father. He would be in for a surprise that Topanga was a mother as well.

By the time that study hall came, he almost knew for sure that the Shawn Hunter that he taught so many years ago was his new student's father. During study hall he called Shawn Hunter Jr. to get to know him better and see if he likes his school.

Mr. Feeny- Shawn, how do you like Pennsylvania?

Shawn Jr. – yeah its way better than Boston.

Mr. Fenny- What about your parents?

Shawn Jr. – Oh, mom loves it here, but I don't know my dad.

Mr. Feeny- What's your mom's name?

Shawn Jr. - Topanga Angela Matthews Hunter, why?

Mr. Feeny- No reason, do you think she would mind if I called to touch base with her?

Shawn Jr. - No, go ahead

So at lunch Mr. Feeny calls Topanga just to see if he could help with anything and see if it was alright to let Amy Matthews know that she is back in town. Topanga was not too surprised to hear from her old teacher so they talked for awhile. As far as calling Mrs. Matthews, Topanga said that was more than okay seeing as she really misses her old friends. On his way back to class he did call Mrs. Matthews.

Mr. Feeny- Amy its George

Amy- oh, hi is there something wrong?

George- Not wrong, but weird, I have a Shawn Hunter in my class again

Amy- but Shawn's not a father!

George- do we really know that for sure, Topanga left six years ago?

Amy- true, do you know if she's back?

George- I do, I just talked to here right before I called you.

Amy- oh my goodness, where is she living?

George- you know that two-story on the edge of town?

Amy- the one that sold a month ago?

George- yeah that one, that must have been them that moved in.

Amy- do you think she'll mind if I give her a call the whole gang is getting together for dinner tonight?

George- no not at all, I got the feeling that she misses every one

Amy- do you have her number?

George- yeah its 317-623-9051

Amy- thanks

(At Topanga's house, the phone rings)

Topanga- hello?

Amy- Topanga Laurence where have you been!?

Topanga- Mrs. Matthews is that you? Boston.

Amy- yeah, are you ready to face everybody?

Topanga- yes, but how?

Amy- just come over for dinner tonight at 7:30

Topanga- okay see you then

Amy- bye Topanga

That night Amy told her family nothing about Topanga and son coming. At 7:30 sharp Topanga rang the doorbell.

Amy- I got it, Coming! (Opening the door and hugging Topanga) you ready?

Topanga- yeah I am, Shawn this is Mrs. Matthews can you say hi?

Shawn Jr. - hi (waving his hand)

Amy- well Shawn come on in, can I take you to the kitchen

Shawn Jr. - ok

Amy-(walking into the kitchen with Shawn jr.) guys this is Shawn one of Mr. Feeny students, hope you don't mind me inviting him and his mom for dinner.

Cory- well…

Shawn- he's got another Shawn I bet he was shocked.

Amy- not as shocked by that as whom Shawn's parents are

Shawn jr.- Mommy?

Topanga- not even me Cory Matthews? Come here baby it's ok

Cory- Topanga!

Topanga- hi everybody, I have missed you guys

Angela- so why did you leave?

Shawn Jr.-it wasn't because of me was it mamma?

Topanga-(she hugs him) no, baby. it was hard to even think of myself as a mother and I wasn't even out of college yet I was so scared honey

Shawn Jr - what about my father didn't you love him?

Topanga- very much (looking at Shawn) I just couldn't find a way to tell him about you. He would love you as much or more than I do.

Shawn- where have you been living?

Topanga- Boston, I just couldn't stand being that far from home

They continued talking though out dinner and Shawn Jr was beginning to get tried by the end of dinner. So Topanga decided that it was best to call it a night.

Topanga- Mrs. Matthews do you still have my number?

Amy- yes, of course I do

Topanga- good because I need to get this little one home to bed.

Shawn Jr- but momma!

Topanga- no buts Shawn you have school tomorrow, (turning to Amy) give these guys my number okay

Amy- alright Topanga, have a good night

Topanga- I will bye guys

Shawn- let me walk you both out alright

Topanga- thanks Shawn (picking up their son)

Shawn- I'll take him (Topanga smiles and lets him take their son, they walk to her car where Shawn puts their son in his car seat for Topanga) (speaking softly as not to wake their sleeping son) is he mine?

Topanga- yes, his full name is Shawn Cory Hunter Jr.

Shawn- he's beautiful Topanga

Topanga- just like his father, call me and we'll work something out, Shawn.

Shawn- ok, Topanga?

Topanga- yeah?

Shawn- I still love you even if you don't feel the same. I just wanted you to know (walking away)

Topanga-I love you too always and forever (to the air)

(Back in the house)

Shawn was watching Topanga drive away wishing he was with his family.


	4. I'm a Father

TBNL

TBNL

**Author note:**

**I will be referring to Shawn Jr. as Shawn Cory from now on. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Please review I would love to hear what people think and what I need to make better. Topanga is using Hunter as an alias during her time away. Now on with chapter four.**

**Chapter 4**

Soon after Topanga and Shawn Cory went home, Shawn decided that he would go home as well. Since he couldn't get those beautiful visions of his ex-girlfriend and son out of his head.

Shawn- I'm going home as well, what's Topanga's phone number again?

Amy- 317-623-9051

Shawn- thanks, Cory, I will try to call you tomorrow

Cory- alright

During the night Shawn did a lot of thinking about his little boy that he already was falling in love with and Topanga. With his father not really in the picture in his childhood he decided right there that no matter what he would a father that he never did to his own son, and a part of Topanga's life if she will let him. The next morning Shawn called Topanga right after she got Shawn Cory to school.

Shawn- Topanga?

Topanga- good morning Shawn

Shawn- did you get Shawn Cory off to school alright?

Topanga-yeah, thanks for asking

Shawn- so can we get together today?

Topanga- sure, give me an hour, you know that old house on the edge of town that we always loved?

Shawn- yeah, why?

Topanga- I brought it

Shawn- that's great, I will be there in an hour alright?

Topanga- alright see you then

Shawn- bye Topanga

Topanga- bye Shawn

An hour later a nervous Shawn knocked on Topanga's door. And when Topanga opened the door he didn't think anyone could be as beautiful as Topanga looked at that moment.

Topanga- Shawn you look great come on in.

Shawn- you look beautiful, thanks Topanga

Topanga- I think we need to talk don't you agree?

Shawn- I agree that we do

Topanga lead him into the living room so they could sit and talk . Not even noticing that when they went to sit they ended up sitting rather close to one another on the couch.

Topanga- I want you to be a part of Shawn Cory's life and I'm thinking that you want that too right?

Shawn- that is right, and yours if you let me, have you told Shawn Cory that I'm his father?

Topanga- no, but you want too don't you?

Shawn- yeah I do

Topanga- well then do you want to stay for dinner, I was thinking we could tell him after that.

Shawn- I would love to stay for dinner Miss Laurence.

Topanga- I figured you would Mr. Hunter

They continue talking until its time to pick-up Shawn Cory from school. When Shawn Cory saw his father even if he did not know he went running to him. It was good that Shawn was ready for that, so he was already picking up Shawn Cory into a hug.


	5. The Kiss

An: all action are in bold

**An: all actions are in bold, strong language in this chapter, and a very big thanks to my friend texie128 for helping on the flashback it was a big help.**

The Brand New Life

**Chapter 5**

Once they got home Topanga made dinner while Shawn helped Shawn Cory with his homework. Topanga was so happy that her boys were getting along so well. During the time that Shawn Cory was getting his homework done Shawn was thinking how good and simple this night was turning out to be. After a while Shawn Cory went off to play until dinner.

Topanga- looks like you guys are getting along

Shawn- yeah, to tell you the truth Topanga, I'm quite taken with him

Topanga- I hoped that would be the case

Shawn- your not going anywhere are you?

Topanga- No!

Shawn comes up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. Letting her know that she is wanted in his life along with their son.

Shawn- you don't have to do it all anymore Topanga, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere.

Topanga- I know, we have a lot to talk about and workout, but as long as we are in this together that's all that matters.

Shawn- we are in this together Topanga, I can't stay mad at you for leaving after all you were scared out of your mind.

After another ten minutes dinner was ready so Topanga called Shawn Cory to the table. It was a very simple dinner but it was the best dinner of Shawn's life. Everyone felt like they belonged to a real family, this family. Shortly after dinner they all sat down on the couch with Shawn Cory on his father's lap.

Topanga- sweetie, do you remember when I told you about your father?

Shawn Cory- of course, you told me that you loved him and that he loved you, and that he was a friend.

Topanga- right, your father became my best friend, and guess what you are sitting in your father's lap

Shawn Cory- Really? **(Looking up at his father)**

Shawn- yep and I want to spend a lot of time with you

Shawn Cory- cool! Tell me about mom when you were kids.

The rest of night was spent before Shawn Cory's bedtime was Shawn and Topanga telling stories from when they were younger. Shawn was able to put his son to bed. After Shawn Cory was in bed, Topanga and Shawn were able to sit down and have their talk.

Topanga couldn't believe how comfortable and relaxed she felt being with Shawn even after six years. In just talking about the old times put a light in their eyes that hasn't been there for years. Little did they know while they were talking they were also edging closer to one another. Looking into Shawn's Topanga leaned forward and placed her lips on his.

**-Flashback-**

Shawn walks in looking for Cory and he can hear crying from somewhere deep inside the house. As he is walking from room to room he finally finds the source of the wailing. It was Topanga. She looked liked shit!!! All red faced from crying, greasy matted hair from days of not washing and her makeup was streaked and almost nonexistent. I pulled her into my arms to try and comfort her. You wouldn't believe it but she started to cry harder as she clutched the front of my shirt.

We sat there for hours, me patting her back and whispering words of encouragement. After about 2 hours of her crying and me comforting her, she finally calmed down enough to talk. She told me that Cory had left her for another woman. I jumped up and was prepared to go and find Cory to kick his ass, but Topanga yanked my arm and I fell down beside her, next thing I knew she was kissing me. It was the best damn kiss of my life. I didn't know what to think, my best friends girl was kissing me.

I couldn't believe that he had left her. What an idiot!!!! He left the best damn thing to have ever happened to him. And now the best damn thing was kissing me. I started to kiss her back with all of my bottled up passion that I have had for her for years. I secretly was in love with her since we were kids, but back then she choose Cory, so being the gentleman that I am I bowed out & let him have her.

-**End of flashback-**

What they didn't know is Cory is watching this kiss from the porch and he is getting angry. Cory knocked on the door to interrupt them kissing. Shawn finally broke the kiss with Topanga to answer the door. Leaving Topanga to freshen up after what turned out to be a heated and meaningful moment.

Out on the porch Shawn and Cory were having a quite heated fight over Topanga. Cory was even throwing punches saying that Shawn didn't even love Topanga, Shawn was throwing punches back saying that Cory was a loser for leaving Topanga. At that point Cory stopped fighting and hung his head in defeat. "Your right, I am a loser!" and he begins to cry. Cory just realized what a screw up he is and what a good thing that he lost. And there's was no going back.


	6. Lost Love

Lost Love

Topanga heard a commotion on the front porch, so she runs downstairs to go check on the source of the noise, because she didn't want Shawn Cory to be woken up. When she got there she sees Shawn comforting Cory. She gets in between them when Cory is getting ready throw another punch at Shawn.

Topanga- Stop this now you two, your going to wake up my son, now what is this about Shawn?

Shawn- Topanga, I will tell you later

Cory- no Shawn, tell her now, she needs to know!

Shawn alright, we were fighting over you** (defeated)**

Topanga- What!! Why in the heck would you two do that, Cory you left me! **(Topanga begins to cry)**

Cory- I realized what a big mistake it was, after you left, I tried to find you, but I couldn't find you! I wanted you back and I still do!

Topanga- What are you freaking kidding me Cory!! Last time I checked you walked out on me without a second glace for that tramp Angela!! I saw in the papers that you got her pregnant!

Cory- It isn't mine, she went behind my back!

Topanga- good! Now you felt how I did back in college, feels good doesn't it Cory?

Cory- I want you back Topanga!

Topanga- to bad Cory, I don't love you like anymore, I love Shawn which is why my son is named after him, because Shawn is his father, I did give him your name as his middle name.

Topanga walked over to Shawn and put her arm around his waist. And in turn and in support Shawn put his arms around his girl.

Cory- there is no way you two are together!

Topanga- Cory, this is who I am now, and Shawn is the one I want, I am finally happy, let me be please.

Topanga and Shawn turn and walk back inside the house and checked on their son who thankfully slept though the whole fight.

Shawn- Did you mean everything you said out there about loving me?

Topanga- Yes, am I something you might want in your life?** (Sounding a little worried) **

Shawn- of course!

Topanga- You know what you are getting into right?

Shawn- of course, I know what I'm getting myself into, I want to be with the mother of my child and the woman I love.

Topanga- Then I guess we are back together then, think Cory will give up anytime soon?

Shawn- This is Cory that we are talking about, he doesn't give up anything easily.

Topanga- I know that's what I'm scared of, what are we going to do?

Shawn- we could always move you know?

Topanga- you would do that for us?

Shawn- well, of course

Topanga- well, nothing has to be decided on tonight, and I have missed you a lot Shawn **(wrapping her arms around him again)**

Shawn- I have missed you a lot too Topanga **(he kisses her)**


	7. Comfort

The Brand New Life

Comfort

Since the fight was kind of loud Shawn and Topanga went to check on Shawn Cory. Who was still sleeping soundly.

Topanga- you are than welcome to stay the night if you want.** ( Whispering)**

Shawn- I don't know about that, are you sure you are ready for that again?

Topanga- I think after tonight, we could use some comfort of just being together don't you agree?

Shawn- come here** (leading her by the hand to the couch)**

Shawn pulls her into his lap and wraps his arms around her. Whispering in her ear just how much he missed her. Just looking deep into his eyes Topanga could see right in to his soul and all the love that she has been searching for in the six years she was gone. She pulls back a little only to place her lips on his once again and puts all of her pent up feelings that she's been going though into that one kiss. After awhile Topanga breaks the kiss and whispers for Shawn to please stay. At some point they moved from the couch to Topanga's bedroom where they ended up falling asleep in each other's arms.

Sometime in the night both father and son got up and ran into each other in the hallway. Shawn did not know how to handle dealing with his questioning son so he ran out into the night. Shawn Cory's crying woke Topanga, who got up to see what was wrong. After taking her son into her arms she rocked him till he clamed down enough to talk.

Shawn Cory- What was HE doing in your bedroom momma?

Topanga- Just sleeping baby, he wouldn't hurt me sweetie

Shawn Cory- Why can't I have a sleepover like you?

Topanga- How about we talk about it in the morning?

Shawn Cory - Ok, momma **(pouting)**

Topanga tucks her son back into bed and headed back to bed herself. In the morning as promised Topanga sat down with Shawn Cory about sleepovers and they come to an understanding that they both could be happy with. After dropping off Shawn Cory at school Topanga called Shawn.

Topanga- Everything ok Shawn?

Shawn- Yeah, it's just a lot coming at me, and to kind of hard to deal with you know?

Topanga- I understand Shawn, we can take things more slowly if you want, and I know that being a father throws you for a loop.

Shawn- Thank you for understanding.

Topanga- your welcome, sometime I will have to tell you how scared and confused I was when I found out, and still am.

They talked for awhile more before hanging up. And during the rest of the day Topanga found an old photo alum of the group in their younger years. While looking though the pictures she was remembering happier times and began to cry happy tears. Around three o'clock Topanga went to put up her son at school and to also talk to Mr. Feeny for advice, like he used to give when she was in school. Topanga knocks on the classroom door.

Mr. Feeny- Is that you Topanga?** (Looking up and at the door)**

Topanga- Yes

Shawn Cory- Hi mommy!

Topanga- Hi sweetie, can I talk to Mr. Feeny before we go home?

Shawn Cory- Sure mommy

Over the next hour or so Mr. Feeny helped Topanga understand many things that went on during her time away. Many of those things made her love Shawn even more than before. Also he helped her in knowing that she was doing the right things for her family that she hoped to gain. That night asked Shawn Cory if he wanted to see pictures that she found earlier.

Shawn Cory- Momma, do you miss your friends?

Topanga- Very much, but I miss your father the most.

Shawn Cory- Did you and daddy love each other a lot?

In answer to that question Topanga told him a more understandable story of how his parents got together, and how father treated her while together. Little did Topanga know that Shawn was on the porch listening to the story as well. As he was listening he couldn't help but be comforted by Topanga's love and faith in him. He decided right there that no matter how much being a father scared him it would be well worth it.


	8. Six Years Ago Part 1

Six Years Ago Part 1

Topanga Laurence packed up the rest of her belongings into her car. Taking one last look around Penstate University before driving off to the unknown. She kept driving until reaching Boston, where she was renting an apartment, under the name of Topanga Angela Matthews Hunter.

She knew that she was facing a long, hard, and lonely road. Placing a hand on her not so flat stomach, she remembered when she felt Shawn's love all over, almost like it was in the air. Over the next week Topanga got settled in to the brand new life that she picked for herself. Topanga found a job within a few weeks after coming to Boston. It wasn't her dream job but it would pay the bills and give her enough money to raise her and Shawn's son. She decided to name the baby Shawn Cory Hunter Jr. Topanga choose not to get close very to anyone in Boston.

Later on in Topanga's first trimester she started getting real bad morning sickness. There were many times that Topanga wished that she was at home where she could have turned to her friends and family, especially Shawn. As the months pasted the more Topanga wanted Shawn at her side. She broke down and called him several times, but her fears kept her from saying a word to him. Just hearing his voice caused her many sleepless nights in which all she did was cry herself into a fitful sleep of horrible nightmares.

The night that Shawn Cory was born, was a dark and stormy night. Topanga was at work when the horrible pain struck her. She cried out in agony, Cindy her coworker ran over to Topanga to see what was wrong, that is when she noticed the bloody fluid around Topanga's feet. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. It was obvious to Cindy that this baby was coming tonight. Cindy got Topanga to lie down on the floor and do some deep breathing exercises like the dispatcher told her. Once the paramedics arrived to take Topanga away, Topanga asked if Cindy could and would go with her to the Hospital. Topanga and Cindy had gotten somewhat close and Topanga didn't want to be alone on the night of Shawn Cory's birth.

Many years later here she was with a baby boy who reminded her so much of her old boyfriend and the father of their child it seemed almost unreal. If only Shawn could have seen her now or even when he got his first cold, she was a total and utter mess. Topanga took many pictures and even videos so if they moved back home Shawn could watch his son grow up. Over the years Topanga lost track of time and now it was close to Shawn Cory's third birthday when she came across some old pictures of her friends and Shawn. After putting her son down for his nap she sat down to write a letter that she should have a long time ago.

_Dear Shawn, _

_I don't even know where to begin. I know you don't understand why I'm not there with you, right? It's not that I don't want to be with you, because I want that more than anything. The reason is almost too simple, I ran away because I was scared out of my freaking mind. Do you remember that great senior trip to Denver that we took together? I don't regret anything that happened on that trip and I hope you don't either. Well more came out of that trip then just us in a relationship. Soon after we got back, I started to feel quite ill so I went to the doctor. What he told me scared me to death I was PREGNANT, Shawn, with our baby. I know that we could have dealt with this together but I didn't even know how to tell you. I know it wasn't the smartest thing to do and I'm sorry if I have caused you any pain. But the truth is now you have a three year son named Shawn Cory Hunter Jr. _

_With all my love,_

_Topanga Angela Matthews Hunter_

After Topanga reads in the paper about Angela's baby, which she assumes is Cory's, that is her deciding factor to come back, she figures that there is another kid going to be around soon for her son to play with. Topanga decided to speak to Shawn Cory about going to the place that she was born and maybe even a little about his father. So one night after dinner she sat down with him on the couch to talk. When the topic turned to Shawn Cory's dad, Shawn, Topanga told their son his father would love him almost as much as she did. She also told him that his new teacher was the teacher she always spoke so highly of George Feeny.


	9. Topanga’s Difficulties and Strength

Topanga's Difficulties and Strength

**AN: Once again a big thanks to texie128 who was great help in writing this chapter, she's also my best friend that has had a bad week. So this chapter goes out to her! Hope you enjoy!**

As Topanga was getting ready to put her son to bed, there was a knock on the door. Shawn Cory was excited and run to answer it. He was excited until he saw it was his father.

Shawn Cory- What are you doing here?! **(Acting like a snotty kid)**

Topanga looked up somewhat embarrassed that their son was acting that way.

Topanga- Oh, hey Shawn, what's up?

Shawn- Oh nothing, I just wanted to come by and apologize for leaving the way I did the other night.

Topanga- It's ok, I understand, do you want to come in, I was just about to give our son a bath before bedtime?

Shawn Cory- Mom!!! I don't want to take a bath!!!

Shawn- I guess, it seems that you are kind of busy and all **(looking down at his son)**

Topanga- I don't care young man, you are taking a bath! **(To Shawn Cory, and to Shawn)** no, come on in, I could use some company **(as he passes he hears)** and some backup.

Shawn followed Topanga and Shawn Cory into the bathroom where his son throws a small fit since his father is in the room. Shawn being the gentleman that he is, he steps back into the hallway to give Shawn Cory a bit more privacy. All the time Shawn was thinking that Shawn Cory was just like him and that brought a smile to his face.

Meanwhile back in the bathroom the surprised Topanga was helping her snotty son into the tub.

Topanga- Come on, baby can you be good for mommy, that's your daddy out there?!

Shawn Cory- Don't wanna be good, don't wanna a daddy, I like being with you mommy

Topanga- I know you do baby, but mommy misses daddy so much.

Shawn Cory- I don't care, don't wanna daddy!!!

Topanga- Fine! I know for sure now that he's your father, you act just like him.

After a few more moments Topanga got him out of the tub and into bed without much trouble. Then she joined Shawn on the couch.

Topanga- I'm glad you are here Shawn, I missed you so much** (Shawn got the impression that she didn't just mean just the over the last few days)**

Topanga was trying to keep the high emotions from what their son said at bay. But Shawn saw the tears in her eyes anyway. All he knew to do was to take her into his arms.

Shawn- Shh, I'm here Topanga, what's wrong?

Topanga- Just beyond lonely, I haven't had many friends since I left.

Just then an old picture album falls off the shelf. Topanga goes to put it back when Shawn asks what fell.

Topanga- Just an old picture book, so it's nothing.

Shawn- Doesn't matter, bring it here.

Topanga-Okay.

She walked back to the couch and Shawn with the album. It turned out to be the one from their college years. They stayed up long into the night, telling and remembering their years together as friends and more. They ended up in each other's arms.

Shawn- Topanga, you don't have to answer this but why did you leave?

Topanga- It's not that I thought you wouldn't be there Shawn.

Shawn- What was it is then?! **(Starting to get mad)**

Topanga- You know all those things that you felt the night you ran into Shawn Cory in the hallway? And the fact you became a father and at that moment it all hit you upside your head, right?

Shawn- Yeah, it did

Topanga- When we came back from Denver everything was so wonderful and perfect remember?

Shawn- Of course!

Topanga- About a week after we got back, I started to feel sick before class, so one day I went to the doctor's, I didn't want to worry you if it turned out to be nothing.

Shawn-I can understand that. Tell me what happened please?

Topanga- the doctor asked me all the medical history questions, which were beyond private, which I understood. Then he did some tests and sure enough I was pregnant. My first thought was I couldn't wait to tell you. I was going to run right to you Shawn.

Shawn- So why did you run away then! **(Mad)**

Topanga- I was on my way to tell you and when I stopped at that last light when it all hit me, and I got so scared about having, the only thing I wasn't scared of was you.

Shawn- That doesn't explain why you ran from me and not to me!

Topanga- I know it doesn't but know in your heart of hearts that I tried to come back so many times, I even tried calling you.

Shawn- When why didn't you talk when you called?

Topanga- I couldn't even get out any words, I spent those nights crying myself to sleep.

Shawn- You expect me to believe what you are saying and that after all this time to get back in my good graces when you up and left me and took my baby with you?

Topanga- No, I don't but as I said I tried, I had hoped that I could make things right again in time, but I know I cant fix everything right now, and maybe coming back home was not a good idea, but I'm sick of running so I'm staying put time, even if no one wants me here!

Shawn- Then you shouldn't have ran in the first place, didn't you know me as a person I would have accepted you and not left you, and I would have taken care of Shawn Cory?

Topanga- I know that Shawn as I always did, I know leaving was not the right thing but I can't take it back, I'm sorry and hopefully one you will believe that.

Shawn- There is a lot for me to process right now, I don't know if I will ever forgive you for leaving, but I will be there for my son!!!**(He stands up and storms out of Topanga's house)**

That night once again Topanga cries herself to sleep. Topanga and Shawn almost go a full week without talking. And in her darkest hour its then that Shawn figures out how much Topanga really means to him. During that time apart Topanga was involved in a really bad car crash.

Dr. Carter- Is this Shawn Hunter?

Shawn- Yes, this Shawn Hunter, how did you get this number?

Dr. Carter- a Topanga Hunter has you listed as emergency contact do you know Ms. Hunter?

Shawn- Yes, why?**(Getting worried)**

Dr. Carter-She was in a really bad car crash about an hour ago.

Shawn- I will be right there** (beyond scared)**

Once he got there Topanga's doctor went over everything, and Shawn couldn't believe what he was hearing. All he wanted to do was get to Topanga's side. But within an hour that is where he was sitting. At that time he couldn't think of anything but the scary thought that he almost lost Topanga. The fight that seemed so important didn't even matter anymore and in that moment all was forgiven. He did call Cory's mother to ask to pick up Shawn Cory and keep him for the night.


	10. The Wreck

**The Wreck**

Since Topanga was in a coma, Shawn sat down with Doctor Carter to go over Topanga's injuries. What he heard shocked him, because most of the outcomes did not end up very favorably and is was by sure luck that Topanga was even still alive.

Dr. Carter- I have to tell you Mr. Hunter that your wife has been though a lot in the last few hours.

Shawn- What exactly are her injuries?

Dr. Carter- They are pretty grim , she has a broken arm, broken leg, fractured pelvis, lacerations on her face, arms and legs, not to mention,

possible brain injuries, which is the reason she is in a coma.

Shawn- Is it true the longer the coma lasts the more dangerous it is?

Dr. Carter- Yes, the longer she is in the coma, the more unlikely that she will ever wake- up.

Shawn shut his eyes in horror. He couldn't believe he just found Topanga again and now there was very high chance of losing her all over again. It was so unreal and he hated this feeling like he is spinning out of control.

**-flashback-**

_After dropping of Shawn Cory at school Topanga had to run some errands before heading home. Nothing to exciting happened until leaving her third stop. As she was pulling out she was sideswiped. This caused Topanga to hit the car in front of her head on. What caused most of Topanga's injuries came from her car flipping six times and coming to rest in the middle of a barbed wire fence. As the paramedics got there within minutes of seeing the totaled car they knew that cutting Topanga out was the only way to safely remove her. _

_It took over just two hours to cut the poor girl out of the mangled car and get her to the hospital. Once there she was placed in the care of Doctor Noah Carter. He spent another hour getting Topanga stable enough to call her emergency contact to find out what to do next. Doctor Carter did not want to scare who he thought was Topanga's husband. But Topanga's injuries were thought to be very grim outcomes because most people do not recover. He hoped this case would be different._

**-end of flashback-**

The next day after the crash Cory went to his mother's house only to find Topanga's son eating lunch. When Amy Matthews saw her son , she took him into the living room to talk without scaring Shawn Cory.

Cory- What's Topanga's son doing here mom?

Mrs. Matthews- You must not know yet, but Topanga was in a car crash yesterday, Shawn called me to watch her son. He's with her though.

Cory- Oh no, is she going to be alright?

Mrs. Matthews- I really don't know Cory.

Cory- I'm going to go to the hospital to sit with him and be there for Topanga.

Mrs. Matthews- good, I still have to figure out what to tell Shawn Cory.

Cory- I don't know either but I will mention it to Shawn.

Mrs. Matthews- okay

After another ten minutes Cory left to go to the hospital. Shawn was shocked and happy to see Cory but knowing that he really needed a friend. Within a matter of minutes Doctor Carter came in to update Shawn on Topanga's condition.

Dr. Carter- Mr. Hunter, I'm sorry but Mrs. Hunter is not improving as much as I like, her brain has even swelled a small bit.

Shawn- Thank you, doctor**(sounding defeated)**

Leaving Cory confused over the fact the doctor calling Topanga "Mrs. Hunter" But Cory knew Shawn did not hear it.

Shawn- oh, Topanga**(sad)**

The doctor walked away to do rounds & check on his other patients.

Cory- Shawn, I know you probably did not notice, but the doctor called Topanga your wife.

Shawn- wow, I haven't really noticed but it does sound nice.

Cory- what is the deal with that?

Shawn- She had me down as the emergency contact.

Cory- oh, so what's the story between you and Topanga?

Shawn smiled in just remembering he motions to Cory to sit down. Shawn starts to tell Cory about the past. Cory really starts to see that Shawn really cares about Topanga. From what he hears Topanga also cares for Shawn very deeply.

Cory- so her son is yours or what?

Shawn- He's mine Cory, his full name is Shawn Cory Hunter Jr. after us.

Cory- and mom is watching him?

Shawn- yeah

Cory- what are you going to do Shawn, it must be weird for you?

Shawn- yeah it is

Cory- have you guys talked at all or has it been too hard?

Shawn- we've talked some, Cory

Cory- has she told you the reason she ran away?

Shawn- yes

Cory- did you believe that reason?

Shawn- sure did, she said she was scared.

Cory- but you are not back together, you must want to take things slow.

Shawn- not anymore

Cory- oh why is that?

Shawn- can't you see her**(points to her in the bed)**that is the mother of my child and the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with.

Cory- then do something about it Shawn, let her know, don't let her slip though your fingers like I did.

Shawn- how can I, she is in a coma for goodness sakes!!! She can't hear me.

Cory- yes she can Shawn, I bet you could pull her back in the land of the living , she probably thinks the only thing worth living for is that little boy.

Shawn- ok I will give it a shot

Cory- good I will wait in the waiting room, just remember she needs you right now.

Shawn- thanks, Core.

Cory- your welcome, oh think about what mom could say to your son about all this.

Shawn- okay

And Cory slips out to leave Shawn with Topanga. Shawn takes a seat on the edge of her bed and grips her hand. And once he starts talking he can't stop. The things he talked about were how much he couldn't wait to start a life with her. And the possibly of have more children. After having the perfect wedding for them. At some point Shawn thinks he feels Topanga squeeze his hand but he realized he must be dreaming. He got up and placed a kiss on her lips before going to talk to Cory.

Shawn- can you sit with her for a bit Cory?

Cory- of course, where are you going?

Shawn- to go talk to my son, call me if there's any change

Cory- I promise

Shawn- thanks**(as he walks out)**

When he got there he saw their son playing with a set of blocks. Within two hours Shawn Cory has really taken to his father. Shawn used this time and the blocks to explain what happened to his mother. Also to make sure Shawn Cory was comfortable at the Matthew's house. Not to mention re insuring their son that as soon as his mother was strong enough to see him that his daddy would come and pick their son up.

Shawn Cory- ok daddy **(hugging Shawn)**


	11. The WakeUp Call

Wake-Up Call

In the days since Topanga's car accident Shawn traveled back and forth between Topanga's bedside to visiting their son who was staying at the Matthews house. This went on for weeks, bruises faded and yet the love of Shawn's life wasn't showing any signs of waking up anytime soon. Her family was getting more and more worried that Topanga wasn't ever going to wake-up. It wasn't until almost a month later when Shawn was at her side that Topanga squeezed his hand but he could have been dreaming. Shawn moved closer to her anyway and began to brush her long hair off her face." Please baby, wake up, I need you and I love you." Shawn pleaded with Topanga.

Shawn began to feel something change, the room began to feel lighter instead of very thick. He felt his hope rise once again like so many times before. "Come on baby, open these beautiful eyes for me." Shawn pleaded. In response to his pleading Topanga started twitching and then went very still again. Shawn really panicked and ran out screaming for someone to help him. When the Dr.'s and Shawn went back into Topanga's room everyone was amazed that Topanga was awake and was blinking her eyes in the way they could tell that she was very confused as to where she was and how she got to the hospital. It was that wide-eyed confused look that she threw at Shawn that pulled him in. Shawn took her hand as she moved her lips trying to talk words that just wouldn't form.

Shawn- It's okay baby, I'll be here when you are ready to talk. I know you are scared but don't worry okay?

Topanga still making sounds and trying to talk but couldn't so she just nodded her head in agreement.

Shawn- Just calm down okay, just breathe baby.

She took more than a few calming breathes and nods to Shawn to go ahead and tell her what happened.

Shawn- First of all are you in any pain? **(Topanga shrugs her shoulders) **Topanga baby, you were in a car accident on Dec. 15th **(Topanga has a frightened look when she thinks about their son)** don't worry Shawn Cory wasn't with you **(Topanga's face relaxes)** when you werebroughtinto the hospital you had a broken arm, broken leg, fractured pelvis, lacerations on your face, arms and legs and possible brain injuries. Today is Feb. 5th, all of your broken bones and lacerations have healed but it appears since you have woken up from you coma, you now have some memory loss and it is obvious to you that you can't talk right now, and we are going to work on that. The doctors are very hopeful for a speedy recovery from here.

Dr. Carter- You will have to relearn to walk, talk and write again but your mind is sharp that shouldn't be too much trouble.

Shawn- Now why don't you take a nap and I will be here when you wake up.

Topanga nods again and falls asleep. While watching her sleep Shawn thought about the future. He realized that he couldn't dream about that future without Topanga and Shawn Cory in it.

It was interesting to find out when Shawn first heard that Topanga moved back to town she brought what became their dream home. He knew what he was thinking but wasn't sure how to let Topanga know. He was thinking that once Topanga woke-up he had to be totally with himself and Topanga. In a way he feels like it would be better while she's napping and that possibility that she might over hear him, it was worth a try. So he took her hand and began to speak.

Shawn- Baby, you had me so worried that I was going to lose you so soon after finding you again. But it made me realize what I really want and need. And that is you and our son by my side always. I never stopped loving you Topanga through all these long years without you. When you came back I let my hurt of you leaving come between us, I'm so sorry and I promise that won't happen again. I guess what I'm saying is that I want to be in your life always. Will you marry me my sweet loving girl?

And what Shawn did not know was that Topanga was only half asleep and was listening to almost every word Shawn was saying. And when he asked her to marry him her breathe caught. After all she dreamt about this so many times before. She rolled over and pretended to wake up at the very end of his question.

Shawn- Baby, did you hear me?

Topanga nodded to tell him that she did hear him but also gave him a confused look making him wonder if she understood his question. So he got down on one knee and asked his most important question again. With tears in her eyes Topanga nods her head yes in answer to his question. And all Shawn could do was hold her with so much feeling it took both their breathes away.


	12. To All My Readers

**To All My Readers:**

**I have decided to take down two of my stories for a short time in hopes of making them better and more updates. The two stories will be back better than ever, I am going to start work on them tonight. The rest will remain and I will be updating on them soon. **

**The rewritten stories will be:**

**Entering Twilight **

**and**

**Home Again **

**I will be leaving them up for one week more before deleting them till I re-post them with all chapters that have been posted to date.**


End file.
